UluH'ao(Jagged)
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: The Five-0 team encounters a case that is related to a tragic event that occurred in their fearless leader's past. It doesn't help that the Commander is already out of sorts due to a sad anniversary. This is set in season 2. Be prepared for a lot of angsty moments! : )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm back after a really long time. This is going to be my first time writing a Hawaii 5-0 fic since I've just recently become a fan of the show and I've got a few ideas roaming around in this noggin of mine. I hope you enjoy : ) **

Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett came strolling into the office bright and early on a beautiful Monday morning as he usually did. Along with getting up at the crack of dawn to do his daily swim and his other morning rituals, Steve enjoyed sitting in the office a good solid and quiet thirty minutes before the others started arriving. And by others he meant Detective Danny Williams, who upon first seeing the commander always started ranting about something. This something was usually related to his recklessness and Neanderthal ways.

He would never admit this aloud but he actually liked the Detective's rants.

But still, he liked his quiet too. He glanced down at his watch and noticed it was 8:45 A.M. The others would start arriving soon and he quickly finished up the paper work he had not finished the night before. He sighed and got up to revel in the gorgeous view of Hawaii. He normally wasn't this solemn and it made him wonder. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the date. His body stiffened and he held that pose of studying his watch. He heard the two cousins and the rowdy detective make their way into the office, making him relax his body slightly. He saw Danny make his way to his office and decided to sit down. He went back to staring out at Hawaii as the Detective made his entrance.

"Hey there Super SEAL! I brought some malasadas." Steve heard Danny set down the bag of donuts and a pause. "I know you don't eat these but since I'm trying to cut down I'd figure I would be my generous self and share some with you." Danny paused as he noticed his partner didn't reply to him and saw his tense posture. "Earth to Steve, hey are you listening to me?" Danny's voice brought Steve out of his reverie.

"Just got caught in a train of thought Danno," Steve quipped back quickly. "What's this I hear about malasadas? I thought you were trying to cut back from those."

"Yeah, that's why I'm giving some of them to you, ya goof," Danny easily replied, still wondering about his partner's state of mind when he walked in. Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly, easing Danny's worries slightly.

"Do you not remember the last conversation we had about malasadas and how unhealthy I think they are?" Steve handed the bag back to him.

"Yet you have coffee with extra sugar and cream in it almost every morning. It's probably about the same amount of calories Steven," Danny ranted. Steve shrugged noncommittally just to annoy the Detective. Danny huffed and Steve's cell rung. "Saved by the bell," Danny muttered, making Steve smirk.

"McGarrett," he tersely answered. He listened for a couple of seconds. "Be there in a few." Steve hung up and gathered his stuff. He could see out of the corner of his eye the cousins getting ready to go as well.

"Got a case?" Danny followed him out of the office.

"Yup, at the Naval academy."

H50H50H50

Steve and Danny made their way into the crime scene and were disgusted by what they saw. It looked like any normal laundry room at a naval boarding school except that water was spilt on the floor and a young boy about the age of fifteen was stuffed in a washing machine, dead. They both saw Max prodding the body and investigating the surroundings of it.

"Who would do something like this?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know," Steve whispered back, staring fixatedly on the body. He stepped closer to Max, Danny following suit. "What have you got for us Max?"

"Good morning Commander, Detective," Max replied politely. "What we have here gentlemen is quite disturbing. This young man was first beaten severely, judging by the contusions all around his torso and face and then was unceremoniously fitted into the washing machine after strangulation."

"So you're saying he didn't drown to death, he was strangled?" Danny asked.

"Yes, this student's larynx was completely crushed and after a thorough autopsy there is a high possibility we will not find any water in the victim's lungs." Max nodded his confirmation, turning back to his work. Steve studied the deceased boy while Danny looked around the room.

The boy's upper body was naked, covered in bloody contusions and there was dark bruising around the neck. The only piece of clothing the boy was wearing where some naval pajama pants provided by the school and was barefoot. That's when Steve noticed something that made him freeze. He put on his crime scene gloves and motioned Max to move over a bit.

"What is it Commander?" Max asked as Steve slowly opened the boy's hands, revealing the dog tags. Danny turned around curiously to see what had been found.

"Is the victim wearing underwear Max?" Steve asked as he studied the dog tags intently. He was trying very hard not to flash back.

"What? Why wouldn't he be wearing underwear?" Danny walked over and studied his partner's features. He had an aneurism face again. That was the second time today; he was going to have to talk to Steve later.

"He is in fact not wearing any undergarments Commander. Is there any significance to that fact?"

"Yeah," Steve handed him the dog tags. "You might want to do a rape kit, Max."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, appalled at the notion.

"Positive," Steve gritted his teeth, clenching the dog tags in his hands. All three men turned around as they heard a commotion outside and a man wearing a formal naval uniform barge into the room. He was approximately six feet, Caucasian, had blue eyes, and a buzzed hair style.

"Let me go officer. This is my naval academy and I deserve the right to see my deceased student," the man strongly shrugged off the officer. Danny felt Steve's body go rigid beside him as the mystery man made eye contact with the group. "Steven McGarrett," the man exclaimed in recognition.

"You know this guy?" Danny whispered as the man walked over to them. Steve curtly nodded and schooled his features.

"Captain Wright," Steve relaxed his body, feigning nonchalance as he shook the man's hand.

"Am I glad to see you Seaman recruit," Captain Wright let go of his hand.

"Actually its Lieutenant Commander now," Steve smirked and Wright raised his eyebrows.

"It wasn't when you left the academy but I'm mighty proud that you've come this far McGarrett. I've heard great things about you and your task force." The captain nodded his approval. "And who might this be?"

"This is my partner Danny Williams. Danny, meet Captain Jack Wright. He was my PT instructor when I was in naval boarding school." The two men shook hands.

"Really?" Danny glanced at Steve mischievously. "Was he as much of a pain in the ass back then as he is now?" the detective jerked his thumb towards his partner and the captain laughed.

"You mean how much of a trouble maker he is?" The captain's eyes twinkled.

"That's exactly what I mean," Danny laughed. Steve's eyes, however, darkened at this but smiled along with the joke.

"So what are you doing here Captain?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'm the head of this naval academy here. It's a shame that Johnny died in this way. He was such a good kid."

"Don't worry sir, we'll get the guy who did this," Danny assured the man.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to go inform his mother," the man said grimly and shook both of their hands again. "It was good seeing you McGarrett. I wish you the best of luck catching the man who killed my student," the captain's grip became unusually tight saying this as he shook Steve's hand.

"Thank you sir," Steve replied tersely and watched the man exit the room.

"That's a surprise," Danny commented.

"What is?" Steve asked.

"I think that's the first normal person I've met that knows you Steve," Danny teased.

"Yeah, and what does that say about you?" Steve threw back at him.

"Hey don't even go there," Danny pointed his finger at him.

"Well, you started it." Steve said over his shoulder as they exited the crime scene.

"I didn't become your partner by choice Steven McGarrett," Danny continued relentlessly.

"I know Danno, I forced you to," Steve smirked.

"It looks like Captain Wright didn't have much of a choice either; forced to teach the one and only Steve McGarrett. I feel bad for the guy I really do. I mean he seems like a pretty decent guy." Danny got in the passenger seat in the car while Steve slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, you could say that," Steve commented bitterly to himself as he started up the car.

He knew for a fact that the Captain had something to do with this and he wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

**Well, that's chapter 1! I'm going to do my best to actually finish this story since I seem to get bored sometimes with the stories I write. Somewhere in between I just lose my muse lol. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! : ) **

-Spicypeppersauce


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! Get ready for some flashbacks! **

Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steven McGarrett strode out onto the field where various obstacle courses were set up. Teenage boys dressed in standard PT uniforms ran, jumped, crawled, and climbed while Captain Wright was spitting harsh words of encouragement. Steve cracked a smile and chuckled a bit at the familiar sight.

"What are you giggling about?" Danny stared up at his partner incredulously. There was something seriously off with his partner this week. Yesterday they didn't get much leads on the case except for basic information based off the coroner's report which was pretty normal. It surprised Danny when his partner hardly reacted at all when they learned that Johnny was in fact raped. Danny had a bad gut feeling about this case.

"Oh, nothing Danny. You wouldn't understand," Steve sighed while Danny harrumphed. Steve's mind was flashing back to a time he hadn't visited in quite some time; Days when he himself was a small fish in a big naval academy pond.

_16 year old Steven J. McGarrett studied his peers standing in formation according to no particular order on the football field and knew they were all spoiled brats. Most of these boys came from rich families who all wished their son's to become successful military men. They all had haughty attitudes and believed they were better than each other. Steve snorted and caught the attention of a pale blonde boy standing next to him. _

"_Do you find something amusing?" the boy asked snottily. The front of his t-shirt had the name Anderson written neatly on the front. _

"_Yeah, did you write your name of the front of your shirt or did your mother? I bet the inside of your underwear looks the same too," Steve replied, easily getting annoyed. _

"_Excuse me. Do you know who I am? You will pay for such an insult and for your information I just so happen to have excellent pen men ship." _

"_Oh, I didn't know," Steve sarcastically remarked, "And how exactly will I 'pay' for insulting you Anderson?" _

"_Just you wait McGarrett. I'm going to beat all your scores in PT and make a fool out of you," Anderson glared daggers at him. Steve smirked, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye. He didn't need to say anything; he would show this kid up. _

_And he did. Oh, did he show that Anderson kid. Steve smiled cockily in Anderson's direction after PT ended getting a scowl in return. He was wiping his forehead of the sweat that had accumulated there when a hand landed on his shoulder. Steve glanced at the person responsible and found him staring at a boy relatively the same height as him with tan skin, brown eyes, and buzzed brown hair. _

"_Hey. Nice job showing up Anderson, McGarrett. It's about time somebody shut that kid up." The boy laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. _

"_Didn't know he needed shutting up," Steve replied honestly. _

"_Yeah, well you better be careful. His dad is some fancy navy man; heard he's pretty high up in the chain of commandment," the boy warned. _

"_Yeah, so?" Steve squinted against the sun's harsh light. _

"_Oh, man," the boy laughed." I can already tell we're going to get along. My names James Miller but everyone just calls me JP. There's the bell, man. See you later McGarrett." JP waved at him about to run off when Steve's voice halted him. _

"_Steve," Steve corrected. JP looked up sharply, a questioning gaze in his expression. "Call me Steve," Steve smirked at him. _

"_Steve," JP patted his shoulder, smiling back at him. _

"Steve," a voice called him back to the present, a hand on his shoulder. "Steve. Steven J. McGarrett, do I need to say your name one more time to gain your attention?" Danny yelled. Steve glanced sharply to his left where Danny was standing and met his somewhat curious and concerned gaze. "You alright? I was seriously considering that that tiny Neanderthal brain of yours couldn't handle the pressure and finally snapped." Danny held his friends shoulder in amusement. He was surprised to find Steve leaning slightly into the gesture.

"Yeah, I'm good Danno," Steve replied, smiling but holding sadness in his eyes.

"Steve," Danny's voice turned serious. "Are you sure-?" Danny's question was cut off when the Captain made himself present in their conversation.

"McGarrett, Detective Williams," Captain Wright greeted them. "What can I do you for?"

"It's standard that we interview some of the friends and family members of the victim in order to get a better perspective of where the victim was at in his life when he died." Danny explained.

"Well, I can already tell you that Johnny didn't have any enemies if that's what you're asking. Everybody loved him, he was a great boy," the Captain supplied.

"I'm sure he was Captain," Steve interjected tersely. "We would still like to talk to some of his friends," Steve and the Captain stared at each other before the Captain nodded his head.

"Of course, I believe his friends are sitting on the far right side of the wooden bleachers over there," Wright pointed to bleachers where all the boys where resting and getting a drink. Steve nodded and walked off without saying anything more.

"Thank you, Captain," Danny said politely before going after Steve. "Ok, what is your problem?" Danny asked as soon as he caught up with his friend.

"The only problem I have Danny is a dead 15 year old boy and a killer to catch. Now can we move on?" Steve didn't allow him to answer and continued towards the three boys who were Johnny's friends. They looked up as the two 5-0 officers approached them.

"Hey, boys how's it going?" Danny asked politely, staring pointedly at Steve for him to not say anything offensive. Surprisingly his partner kept quiet and studied the boys before him. They all had similar tan complexions, two had dark hair and dark eyes; obviously Hawaiian and twins. The other boy had bleach blonde hair and contrasting blue eyes.

"We know why you're here man. You don't have to act like we are three years old," the blonde one spoke.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm Detective Danny Williams and this is Commander Steve McGarrett." The boys' eyes all widened slightly at this. They all knew what that naval rank meant.

"I'm Scott Keakakona," the blonde spoke again. "And this is Kai and Makani Kakeli," he pointed to each of them, indicating which boy was which. Even though they were identical you could point out small differences. Kai had freckles and short spiky hair while Makani's complexion was clear and his hair was buzzed short.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm sorry about your friend," Steve said sincerely.

"Mahalo," the three whispered quietly.

"Whatever you could tell us about Johnny could help with finding who did this to him. Did he have any enemies?" Danny asked.

"No, everyone loved Johnny. He was never rude to anyone and was super funny. Everybody respected him," Kai said.

"Except Keanu." Makani muttered and Kai elbowed him in the side.

"Makani," Kai hissed.

"Well, it's true!" Makani exclaimed. Danny and Steve waited for someone to elaborate and Scott spoke up.

"Keanu was just jealous of Johnny 'cause he kept beating all of his scores but he wouldn't kill Johnny. You guys are over exaggerating," Scott scolded and glanced up at the 5-0's pointedly. "The guy was a pain in the ass but he's not a killer." The academy's bell rung and the three boys stood up. Danny gave them his card with his number on it, telling them to call if they knew anything else. As they were getting up to walk away Steve noticed a bruise on Scott's back as he leaned down to pick up his water bottle.

"Hey Danny I'll catch up with you back at the car," Steve jogged after Scott, leaving his exasperated partner behind him. Steve saw out of the corner of his eye Danny walking briskly and irritatingly back to the car and he smirked. Once he caught up to Scott, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Scott," Steve started to say when the boy flinched back violently.

"Commander McGarrett," Scott said in relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you man," Steve raised his hands placating.

"It's alright. What did you need, sir?" Scott said formally.

"I just wanted to ask you one last question about Johnny. Was he acting strangely before he died? Did you notice anything weird?" Steve prodded, hoping to get the answer he was expecting. Scott stiffened and stared at the floor.

"Yeah," Scott whispered. "He was always on edge, scared. The twins never noticed because he always put a brave face in front of them. I tried confronting him about it. I just wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend, you know," Scott's voice got hoarse.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Steve asked knowingly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Scott looked up, astonished.

"I saw the bruise," Steve pointed to his back. Scott put his hand on the bruise as if he just got shocked. "What did you ask him that got him so defensive?"

"It had been a couple of weeks since Johnny started being so moody with me and cut off. That wasn't like him at all. We were in our dorm room a couple of days ago when I finally got tired of it. I asked him what the hell was wrong with him and he shook me off as usual. I grabbed his arm to make him look at me when he winced. I asked what was wrong, if he was hurt and he just punched me. I fell, ran into the post on my bed. That's where the bruise on my back came from. Luckily he didn't punch me hard enough to bruise my face but after he punched me he started apologizing profusely. He was Johnny again. Well, for a couple of seconds anyways."

"What happened after that?" Steve asked.

"He stopped talking to me when we were alone. I never confronted him again after that," Scott shrugged helplessly, scuffing his shoe on the concrete.

"Why?" Steve whispered, already knowing what the boy would say.

"With all due respect sir, I didn't want to lose my best friend more than I already had. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class," Scott nodded to him respectfully.

"Wait, before you go. This is my card. Call me if you need anything, anytime," Steve smiled and handed him his card.

"Thanks Commander," Scott murmured. He exited the field, running on the black top before reaching the doors that led back into the building. Steve was about to turn to leave to go to the car when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Captain Wright standing stoically behind the fence at the end of the field. Steve could see from where he was standing the smirk on the Captain's face and the glint in his eyes. The Captain had just seen everything. The Commander turned on his heel and marched back towards the car, ignoring the anger building in his belly. Steve just hoped with every fiber of his being that he wouldn't be too late to stop him his time.

**There it is people! Tell me how you like it so far! : ) I have a good feeling that I'm too interested in this story to let it go now. Be prepared for chapter 3 to come your way soon. **

-Spicypeppersauce


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Jeez, took you long enough!" Danny huffed as Steve climbed into the passenger seat without a word. The Commander started the car and began driving to their victim's mother's house to interview her. Unfortunately Johnny's father died of cancer when he was younger and all he had left was his mother and younger sister. Danny noticed the slight furrowing of his partner's eyebrows and sighed exasperatingly. "Ok, what the hell is your problem today?" Danny asked finally.

"Don't know what you're-"Steve was cut off.

"I swear to god if you finish that sentence with 'talking about Danno' I'm going to seriously consider strangling you," Danny fumed.

"I'm fine Danno," Steve murmured, staring out at the scenic view that passed them back.

"No you're not fine. You've been acting weird all day. Now, what was so important you had to ask Scott Keakakona?"

"I asked him if he noticed anything strange about Johnny before he died," Steve answered simply.

"You think that Johnny knew who knew the person who murdered him," the Detective supplied.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "I know he did." Danny raised his eyebrows, waiting for Steve to elaborate. "Scott said that Johnny was always on edge and was cutting himself off from Scott but acted normal when he was surrounded by people. Scott confronted him, tried grabbing his arm and noticed he was hurt. Johnny got defensive, punched Scott and gave him a nice bruise on his back. I saw it when he was leaning over to grab his water bottle back at the bleachers."

"Johnny was being abused by someone before he died," Danny stated.

"I'm guessing whoever was killed Johnny after raping him, knowing he would probably tell the police," Steve continued the train of thought.

"That just leaves us with a suspect of list of about one thousand students," Danny complained.

"Don't forget the teachers and faculty," Steve said grimly.

"Oh, how could I forget the teachers? That's even more reassuring Steven. We just have to go through a thousand people or more to find this kid's killer," the Detective continued ranting.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Steve said noncommittally.

"Right, shouldn't be too hard he says. I feel like this case is going nowhere! Usually by this time we already have someone in custody and are grilling them in the blue room," Danny threw his hands in the air.

"Relax, Danny it's only been the second day since we've been on this case," Steve placated his partner.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Danny's eyes narrowed as he studied his partner. "You hardly reacted when Max told us the kid was raped and now it's this!" Danny exclaimed, gesturing to his partner's unperturbed form.

"What?" Steve stopped in front of a stop sign, looking at his partner.

"You're usually more upset about these kinds of things; guns cocked and ready to fire at any moment's notice."

"What are you trying to say Danny?" Steve lazily glanced over at his partner as he started driving again.

"That you are eerily unaffected by this and it's starting to creep me out," Danny confessed. "And what gave you the indication that the boy had been raped?"

"The kid wasn't wearing any underwear Danny. What do you expect?" Steve got slightly annoyed. He glanced over and found a questioning look on Danny's face. "And there was no DNA found during the rape kit so we wouldn't even have a person to interrogate let alone be a suspect in this case. We need more evidence." Steve finished in exasperation.

"Ok, that's usually my line," Danny began, sounding a little perturbed. "What's so different this time?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Maybe I'm trying to do something different Danno," Steve teased, trying to wean the conversation in another direction.

"Right, this coming from a man who wakes up at the crack of dawn every day to swim in the ocean and do God-knows-what you do every morning after that," Danny quipped back. Steve was happy when they pulled up in front of victim's mother's house.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Steve shut the door to the Camaro as he got out.

H50H50H50

"Mrs. Maluhia was Johnny having any problems in school that you were aware of?" Danny asked softly. The detective was sitting on a comfy lounge chair across from the distressed mother and daughter while Steve hung out behind him, not supplying much to the conversation.

"No, not at all. Whenever I talked to him on the phone he sounded so happy. The only time he complained was when he was having trouble in one of his classes," Mrs. Maluhia wiped at her eyes.

"Was there a class or teacher recently that he was struggling with?" Danny probed.

"Yes, I believe he was having problems with a Dr. Martin. That was his English teacher. As far as I know, Johnny said that everyone was having issues with that particular teacher because he was pretty strict. Johnny was such a sweet boy Detective, everybody loved him," the mother smiled a watery smile. "He was a wonderful big brother as well," she stroked the little girl's head next her who leaned into her mother's side slightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maluhia. We're going to try our best to find who did this to your son," Danny stated sincerely as he got up and shook her hand.

"Yes, please do," she shook his hand back and held her stare with Steve who was studying a picture with Scott and Johnny in it. Danny turned to see what his partner was up to and moved out of the way when the woman made her way over to Steve. He straightened up as she leaned down slightly to see what picture he was looking at. "This was taken right before they went back after Christmas break. They were the best of friends," she admitted sadly. "I know Scott must be devastated. No kid should lose their best friend in such a way. You understand that don't you Commander?" she asked perceptively, noting the way Steve's eyes grew with sadness as he stared at the picture with the two boys in it.

"Yes ma'am," he answered sincerely. His gaze reflexively went to Danny who sat at the couch talking to the little girl, trying to cheer her up. "I completely understand," he stated with a steely gaze. Danny caught his partner's expression and knew in _his gut_ that something was going on with his partner and he would get to the bottom of it.

H50H50H50

The drive back to the station from the Mrs. Maluhia's house was completely silent. Every time Danny would gain the courage to speak up, the solemn expression on his partner's face would stop him. He ended up glumly staring out the window the rest of the way back. He got out of the Camaro grumpily once they arrived and trudged into the station. Steve went straight into his office without a word to anyone and Danny rubbed his hand over his face wearily. He stopped at the smart table and leaned against it.

"Danny?" Danny heard Chin's voice and he glanced up to see the Hawaiian staring at him with a worried expression. "Is everything alright brah?" Danny sighed in response to this question.

"I'm fine," Danny said with emphasis. "He on the other hand…" the Detective trailed off, waving his hand vaguely in Steve's direction who was now doing paperwork.

"So you noticed too huh?" Chin asked knowingly. Danny looked at him questioningly and Chin nodded. "I suspected that Steve would be like this around this time of year," Chin stated, staring at the smart table.

"Ok, so there's a reason Steve's been so weirdly calm these past few days?" Danny assumed.

"He's not calm brah. He's sad," Chin explain, trying to get the Detective to understand. "Steve's mother died in April and in the same month his father shipped him off to the mainland." Danny's eyes widened at this and swiveled his gaze towards his partner. Now that Danny knew what to look for he saw it in Steve's face. To any other person he might've have simply looked weary and overworked but Danny could see the tightness in his eyes; the emotion he was so desperately trying to hold back. Steve's Navy SEAL mask of fortitude was slipping and it concerned him.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Danny whispered more to himself than Chin.

"You know Steve, Danny. He doesn't share himself with people that much," the Hawaiian admitted helplessly.

Meanwhile, Steve stared at the federal document without seeing what was actually on the paper. His right hand hovered over the paper as if he was about to write something and his other hand was supporting his chin. He might have looked like he was working but in reality bits of memories flashed before his eyes.

_Steve McGarrett answered the door and was instantly filled with dread. The officer stared at him sadly and asked for his father. Steve did as the man asked and listened silently on the staircase. _

"_I'm sorry sir, there was a car accident. Your wife is dead," Steve was frozen on the step as he listened to the man's words. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see his sister's tearful face. _

"_It's not true, right Steve?" she asked childishly. _

"_I'm sorry Mar," Steve answered breathlessly. _

_H50H50H50_

"_I'm sorry son but this is the way it has to be," his dad explained to him sadly as he drove the siblings to the airport. _

"_This isn't fair!" Mary complained. "We want to stay with you Dad," her voice got slightly tearful. _

"_It isn't safe for you guys here anymore," the elder McGarrett said vaguely. _

_H50H50H50_

"_I'm going to beat you Steve!" James Miller yelled as they ran back to the building after PT class one day. _

"_In your dreams JP! How do you expect to beat me to the building when you've never beat my scores!" Steve laughed and made it to the building first before him. _

_H50H50H50_

"_We're going to stay in touch during the summer, right man?" JP asked as they sat outside the naval academy waiting for their rides to come get them. _

"_I'll hunt your ass down if you don't," Steve teased and JP pushed him as they started laughing. _

_H50H50H50 _

"_JP?!" Steve gasped at the sight of his friend's body. His torso was covered in bruises. "What happened to you man?" Steve stepped forward and James quickly put his shirt on. _

"_It's nothing Steve," he wouldn't make eye contact with Steve. _

"_The hell it's not!" Steve said angrily, grabbing his friends wrist. _

"_No, don't!" James cowered away from him. _

"_JP?" Steve whispered, afraid to approach his friend. _

"_Just leave me alone man. I told you it's nothing," JP denied as he curled up on his bed with his back to Steve. _

_H50H50H50_

"_Man, JP I gotta tell you were right. That test was easy," Steve began to say as he made his way into the dorm room. "JP?" Steve called, expecting to see his friend in their room and not seeing him. He saw the bathroom door was closed with the light on. Steve knocked on it and put his ear to the door, listening for the shower. "You in there man?" _

_Steve pushed the door open and saw a streak of blood leading to the shower. Steve's heart beat loudly in his ears as he walked towards the door and slid it open. Steve quickly went into the shower and shook his friend who was curled into the corner of the shower clutching something in his hands. _

"_JP, come on man. Don't do this to me!" Steve shook his friend more vigorously, hoping to rouse his best friend and something fell out of his hands. Steve glanced down numbly and found his friend's blood covered dog tags on the shower floor. "No, no, no," Steve chanted. He reached forward and hugged his friend to his body. "No," Steve said weakly one last time as silent tears made his way down his face. He didn't care that he was getting blood all over him. His best friend was dead and there was nothing he could do. _

Steve McGarrett came out of his reverie and looked up to meet his partner's concerned gaze out of his office window. The Detective's gaze shifted away as Steve stared intensely at him. There was no way he was letting anything happen to his best friend this time.

**Aw, poor Steve! I get the feeling you guys will probably know what direction this story is going in now. Hoped you liked it! : ) **

-Spicypeppersauce


End file.
